Imperfectly Perfect
by a19121991
Summary: The story takes place after Tess exposes Mitchie. What would happen if Shane didn't forgive Mitchie but instead got with Tess to hurt her. Who would Mitchie turn to when her mom disowns her and Shane doesn't wanna listen to her side of the story? Will Shane give Mitchie a second chance? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1 : Introductions

**Chapter 1**

Mitchie POV

Hey! I'm Mitchie Torres, daughter of Connie Torres and Steve Torres, I'm 16 and an only child. I'm not that popular in school too, I only have 1 friend, Sierra. You must be thinking only 1 friend how pathetic but let me tell you it wasn't always like that. Lots of stuff happened last year that made me lose all the faith that I had and most important my friends too. And now I hate going to school. If I'm being honest if it wasn't for my parents and for the sake of my education I would never go back there. Anyway that's a whole different story that I don't wanna get into now and get upset because I have important things to focus on like camp rock.

Honestly I couldn't thank my mom and dad enough for this. At first I was really bummed when I found out that we won't be able to afford it but I didn't wanna bug my parents knowing they already have enough to worry about as it is. But when I was informed that we would go, I couldn't contain my scream of joy and hugged both my parents tightly. And did I tell you how grateful I'm for such a great opportunity. Its gonna be the best summer ever!! A summer dedicated to music. Nothing can beat this. Wow I'm getting excited just by the thought of it, don't know what'll happen when I finally do reach there. Anyway gotta go pack. Camp rock, here I come.

Shane POV

Hey! I'm the Shane Grey, teen sensation and heartthrob and what ever the magazines label me as. I'm the front man of band called Connect 3. The band was formed -when i was 14 and now I'm 18- with my younger brother Nate and older brother Jason. You could say that we've been in this industry for quite a while now. Now I don't mean to brag or anything but I've got pretty much everything in my life -the looks, fame, money, screaming fans, successful career, did I mention my looks already? - and was enjoying my life until my OWN brothers decided to send me to our Uncle Brown's camp to ''clean up my act". I cant believe that they actually cancelled the tour. Honestly I don't have a clue what their problem is and what exactly do they want from me, I didn't even do anything... Okay I agree I might've been a little bit demanding but they didn't have to cancel the tour and on top of that send me to some camp. And honestly why can't they keep their nose out of my freaking life, I mean why can't they just let me be. It seems like everybody is against me and I don't have much of a choice but to attend this camp thing. I guess I could use a little bit of time off... away from everything for a while. And its a summer camp for crying out loud, it can't be that bad can it? Guess I'm just gonna have to find out. Camp Rock here I come.


	2. Chapter 2 : Family

Mitchie's POV

I was in my room just looking at it since I won't be seeing it for a while. I was all set to go and was just waiting for my mom to get all the stuff in the catering van. And as if on cue I heard my name being yelled from the living room.

"Mitchie!" She yelled from downstairs. "Come on down lets go". I jogged downstairs and met up with my mom and dad in the living room.

'' Sweetie are you all packed? You don't wanna forget anything important now do you". My dad said to me.

"Yeah dad. I'm all set." I replied to him smiling.

''I don't wanna let my two favourite girls go and spend the summer all by myself but that'd be selfish of me''. Dad said hugging my mom and then me. He let his hand rest on my shoulder as he accompanied us out of the house.

"Oh Steve you'll be fine. Plus you have your store to focus on. So stop being dramatic " mom laughed.

"Okay okay now go on and have fun sweetie" my dad said hugging me for the final time and led us to mom's van.

"Your dad's right Mitchie, I think we better go before he starts crying" mom joked making me and my dad laugh.

"Now who's being dramatic?" Dad retorted. "Anyway I'll let you two go now. Drive safe and call me once you're settled" he said to my mom.

"Okay, take care and don't overwork yourself okay?" Mom said and dad just mumbled 'okay' before going over to kiss her goodbye.

It was awkward for me to just stand there and see my parents kiss so I went to take my seat in the van. Besides who wants to see their parents make out anyway. Not me!

Soon enough my mom got in the car and we drove off. And I just waved at my dad one last time. It was really very hard saying goodbye to dad considering I've never been away from him before for this long. But it was for a good cause so I knew it'd be worth it and I didn't wanna focus on the fact that I will sat away from him so I tried to shift my focus on what was ahead of me that is Camp Rock!

Shane's POV

"Connect 3! Connect 3! Connect 3!" I heard the crowd chant as me and my brothers went up the stage to accept the award. Wait a minute... award? When did we leave? Why am I wearing a suit... when the hell did I change? I could've sworn last thing I remember was wearing my pajamas and going straight up to my bed.

Just when I was about to start my acceptance speech and speak into the microphone... I heard someone calling my name in the crowd. I tried looking for the person but couldn't see it because of the bright lights.

"Shane"... "Shane"... and then I felt something cold on my face like...water?? Wait... what?

I bolted right up and saw my two idiots of brothers hovering my bed and laughing at me.

Jason stood there holding an empty glass and Nate was just trying to contain his laughter. I bolted right up.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?" I asked them and realised that I was dripping wet thanks to my brothers. "And you threw water at me?" I glared at Nate.

"It wasn't me who threw it". He threw his hands in surrender. I turned to Jason who already seemed prepared to run.

"Oh! You better run Jason. Cause you're gonna get it". And with that I started running towards him and he ran downstairs and Nate's laughter could be heard from behind us. We were literally running throughout the house and that's how we found ourselves out of breath from all the running and collapsed on the couch in the living room a little while later. That's the kind of bond I shared with my brothers. Who would say that we were practically adults except Nick who was 17. All of us were only a year apart, Jason being the oldest and Nick the youngest.

"Whats all the commotion?" Mom scolded like we were 5 year olds.

"Yeah, why are you two running around like 5 year olds". Dad laughed.

"Hey!" Jason said at the same time as me.

"He started it. He just went all crazy and started chasing me for no reason" Jason lied and Nate laughed again.

"Hey! Now what are you laughin' at? You were the one who told me to..." before he could complete he realised what he was about to say and stopped.

"Told you to what?" Mom asked now coming and sitting by us in the couch.

"Yeah told you what Jase?" I smirked.

"Nothing" Nate said.

"Nate told Jase to throw water on me while I was sleeping " I pouted like a little child which made my mom laugh.

See that's how we were when we were in the house with our family, totally normal just like any normal people. We always forgot that we were even famous when we were with mom and dad. We were all just sitting there peacefully when I excused myself and took a shower and came back downstairs.

"So... you excited?" Dad asked me as we were all sat in the kitchen munching on the delicious breakfast that mom made.

"Excited for what?" I laughed.

"Camp rock. You didn't forget now did you". Dad said looking at me worriedly.

"No... I didn't". I replied sadly and mom probably picked up on that cause she tried to cheer me up.

"Hey! Why so sad, you get to see your cool uncle Brown". She said happily.

'Yeah' was all i could mutter, I mean I have to stay away from my family at some camp, how can I possibly be happy. And I knew no matter what I did they'd make me go. So I just accepted that fact and put on a smile. I knew that I was acting up and that was hurting my family too so I just thought that taking some time away might just do the trick.

A little while later I found myself getting in the limo after saying waving goodbye to my family and heading to Camp Rock.

Even though we leave our family whenever we go for a tour but it was still very hard for me to say goodbye to all of them.


	3. Chapter 3 : Camp Rock

Mitchie's POV

We finally reached camp rock after the hour long drive.

"So are you excited?" Mom said as we got out of the car.

"Just a little bit...okay I admit I am very excited, I mean who wouldn't be! If you love music then Camp Rock is a place to be" I got out helping mom with all the bags before continuing.

"And mom I really couldn't thank you enough for this" I said truly meaning it.

"Oh it's no problem sweetie as long as you help me out in the kitchen".

"Sure mum no problem".

"Okay then let's get settled in the cabins." Mom said heading towards the cabins. After settling in I got out in order to explore the place after all this is where I will be for a while.

Soon I found myself heading towards the ground where there was a small stage and saw all the kids standing there and talking, everyone seemed to be busy with something, a few of them were chatting whereas a few of them were just jamming and having a good time. I sighed feeling content, happy and felt a sense of belongingness, all at once.

I was just looking at the all these cool kids and felt like it was school all over again but pushed aside that feeling. I was walking backwards when I felt that I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry I wasn't-" I started apologising immediately in case I harmed the person.

"Hey, hey its okay plus its my fault too, I wasn't looking. I'm Caitlyn", the curly haired girl said extending a hand towards me for a handshake giving me a warm smile.

"I'm Mitchie" I replied shaking her hand.

"So Mitchie what do you do?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Oh sorry my bad" she laughed."I meant everybody here seems to be good at something like singing, writing or dancing. So what're you good at, what do you do Mitchie?" she explained.

"Oh um.. well I wouldn't say that I'm good or anything but I mostly sing and write" I said sheepishly.

"You sing and write and you aren't snobby, brat, diva or a bitch like a certain few." She said rolling her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then you and me are gonna get along just fine." She added then.

"So what's your talent Cait?" I asked but instead of answering she just smiled at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"You just called me Cait instead of my name."

"I'm sorry I didn't realise that. It just sorta rolled out of my tongue". I said already feeling comfortable in her company.

"You apologize a lot" she laughed. "Its no problem and I sorta like it too" she winked at me which again made me laugh. She is quite funny.

"Oh and to answer your question I mix songs, I hope to become a producer far in the future one day". She said and pulled out her phone out of her pocket playing me one of her mix.

"Wow! You're really good" I complimented her.

"Now that you've heard me you gotta sing me something" She demanded.

"I-"

"Hello hello future rock stars, attention here everybody" Dee la Duke, our counsellor appeared on stage interrupting me and apparently everyone else.

"You're off the hook for now" Caitlyn said as we were walking towards the platform where Dee stood.

"Well hello there everyone. I'm Dee la Duke but you all can call me Dee" she said.

"Hi Dee!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Here at camp we sing" she said in a singsong voice. "So lemme hear y'all again" she encouraged.

"Hi Dee!" Everybody sang.

"Hmm... not bad not bad, a little pitchy here and there but we'll fix that by final jam" She said.

"So this year I see we have some new faces as well some old ones. And I'm so glad about that. I just wanna say welcome to camp rock y'all and have fun exploring music and we hope to see as many of you as we can performing in all the activities and jam session we have set out and most of all have fun." And with that everyone scattered and went to doing their own thing.

Since its the first day we didn't have any classes, we were allowed to just hang out but were warned to not go into the woods side since it was getting dark already. I spent some time with Caitlyn and then headed towards our respective cabins.

"So Mitchie,honey are you excited to perform tomorrow?" Mom asked later that night while going through one of her cook books.

"Uhh... I'm not sure mom, I mean all these people...they're so different than me and I don't know if I can fit in with them."

"Everyone's different than others Mitchie, and so what if you don't fit in, you should stand out anyway instead of trying to be just like anyone else."

"Hmm... Okay I'll think about it. Goodnight mom." I just said so that this conversation ends. She wouldn't understand, nobody does.

"Night sweetie."

Shane's POV

I was just chilling outside my room with my guitar when my uncle came in.

"Have you gotten out today at all?" He asked in his thick British accent.

"And have those screaming girls chase me all around the camp? No thanks I'm good."

"What's up with your attitude. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that I have to spend all summer by myself and away from my family." I snapped at him.

"I'm bored out of my mind already and its not even a full day yet." I let out a heavy breath.

"Listen Shane I know you are upset about the deal and everything but you gotta do what you gotta do. Get some rest, big day ahead of ya."

"What deal? Big day?" I was so confused now.

"Oh that deal that the winner of the final jam gets to record a song with Connect 3 and big day tomorrow, you have a dance class to teach." He said shrugging it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What?" I shrieked, nobody told me that I had to teach here too.

"You didn't think you'd be just sitting around here all by yourself moping sulking, did ya." I just sighed.

"I wouldn't be a great uncle if I left you by yourself now would I, now if I were you I'd get all the sleep that I can. Good night" and with that he left leaving me with my thoughts. I was dreading tomorrow where I'm gonna have to teach these immatures.


End file.
